


Don't Leave Me

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Cheating, Flashbacks, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: Marc is fighting for his life.Jorge is there for Dani through everything - and despite everything.Sequel to "Stay With Me (Mosaic)"
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** mentions of medical trauma
> 
> This is a sequel to[Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507380/chapters/34883192)  
> It's probably better to read the first part first for a better understanding of what is happening.

_“Then what is it?”_

_“I’m in love with him.”_

_“Accident on Carrer d’Aragó. Pedestrian, two cars and one motorcycle involved. Three other units will be send as well. At least one seriously injured. Do you copy?”_

_“Fuck. Marc! Marc, can you hear me?”_

_“You need to hold on, Marc! You need to stay with us. If not for us, then for Dani. You hear me? Don’t you dare leaving him behind.”_

A deep feeling of dread and worry got hold of Jorge. He knew that they would stop in front of the emergency room any moment now. Looking down at Marc’s pale face, his chest rising in the rhythm of the machine that gave him oxygen, Jorge feared what would happen in the next few minutes. After all, Dani was on duty right now - just like Marc would have been...

Of course, Jorge could only make assumptions about the severity of Marc’s injuries. They would need to make a test and a CT of his head and abdomen. But from the signs Jorge knew as a paramedic, it was clear that Marc was at the brink of deteriorating very fast.

“Don’t do anything stupid...”

Jorge realized the abstrusity of his words when the ambulance came to a sudden halt. He had just about the time to take a deep breath, before the back door was opened. And for the shortest of moments Jorge was glad that it was Pol and not Dani waiting there with a couple of nurses.

“Male, 26, accident involving pedestrian, cars and motorbike. Hadn’t worn helmet at the time of the accident...”

Hooking Marc back onto the breathing bag, Jorge heard the gasps and the murmur of Marc’s name. He tried not to let it get to him, but he understood their reaction very well - he had been in the same situation when he had seen Marc lying on the street.

“Pulse 45, BP 80/40 and keeps on dropping. Suspected rib cage fracture, possible perforated lung. Abdomen hard to the touch.”

As they pushed Marc into the hall of the emergency room, a nurse took over the bag from Jorge to keep ventilating Marc. Pol took notes on the patient sheet which Jorge had started filling out in the ambulance. He must have been as shocked as Jorge, but Pol’s professional side had taken over immediately.

“Obvious difference in pupils already on site. No signs of-”

It was from the corner of his eye that Jorge noticed Dani coming up to them, probably called off from a minor case. Before Jorge could even look at him, he saw the older man stopping mid way, reaching out to an empty gurney standing in the hallway.

Turning towards Pol, Jorge pointed his head towards Dani and the younger man understood without a word. He probably didn’t know the whole story - Dani had always tried to keep his private life from intervening his job - but Marc was Dani’s med student after all.

“I wrote down all the meds I have given him.”

Pol only nodded before the door of the exam room swung shut and they already transferred Marc to a hospital gurney from the one of the ambulance. From this point on, Jorge couldn’t do anything any more. He had done his job and he could only hope that it had been enough.

Jorge turned around just in time to take a step towards Dani, catching him before his knees could give in on him. Dani was shaking heavily, still trying to make his way past Jorge towards the exam room.

“Tell me it wasn’t him... tell me he is okay...”

Jorge could hear the unshed tears in Dani’s voice. In this moment he was glad that he was taller and a bit stronger than the older man. He held him upright as more nurses rushed towards Marc’s room.

“Tell me...”

He couldn’t say it. And that was enough for Dani to really break down. Jorge manoeuvred them towards a couple of empty chairs where they sat down, but could still see the door of the exam room down the hall.

Every second felt like an hour. Dani couldn’t look at Jorge, he kept staring at the room as if he tried to see through the wall. Still, his shaking hand reached for Jorge’s hand. The warm touch brought up many feelings for Jorge, but this wasn’t the right time and definitely not the right circumstances.

“How bad is it?”

“Dani...”

“How bad is it?” Dani almost shrieked. He knew very well what it meant that Jorge didn’t want to answer. But he needed to know. “Please...”

“He wasn’t breathing when we arrived. Broken ribs on both sides. The blood oxygen level... At least one must have punctured the lung. Hard abdomen. Can’t tell if it’s the liver, the pancreas or the spleen-”

They both looked up when they saw someone rushing down the staircase. Aleix was in his surgery scrubs, wildly talking into his in-house mobile.

“I know, but I don’t give a fuck about it. Find Ricky, he has to take over. I need Dr. Alzamora now!”

He stopped in his motion for a second when he saw Dani and Jorge. Putting the phone back into his pocket, Aleix tried to force a kind of smile onto his face, but he failed miserably. He didn’t say a single word before he disappeared into Marc’s exam room.

“Emilio... if he needs Emilio that means...”

Dani fought back a sob as Jorge pulled him into his arms. They didn’t need any more information. Aleix was one of the main doctors of the surgery department of which Emilio was the chief doctor, specialized in neurosurgery.

Dani was beyond talking right now. He pressed his face into Jorge’s chest, his tears seeping through Jorge’s uniform.

It felt so surreal that it had only been a few hours since their talk in the dressing room. Dani basically breaking up with him because had fallen for his med student, had fallen hard.

And now this med student was fighting for his life. That changed everything.

~*~

Jorge checked himself in the mirror one last time. He knew that other people often called his taste of fashion _over the top_ , so he had picked something less extraordinaire. A simple blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans seemed to do the job; and he was pretty sure Dani wouldn’t mind his slightly shining shoes.

At least that was the impression he got from the older man since he had seen him for the first time at the hospital. It had only taken him four weeks and countless subdued smiles from both sides until he had gathered up the courage to ask him out on a date.

And of course, work had ripped up their original plan as Dani had to cover the shift of a sick colleague. So instead of going out to have a drink, they would have a late breakfast at Jorge’s favourite café. At least if Dani was up for the surprise.

When Jorge waited for him outside the exit of the emergency room, Dani did indeed look like he could use a treat. The older man looked tired and weary after his 12 hour night shift, but seeing Jorge immediately put a smile on his face - and that turned on the hundred butterflies in Jorge’s stomach.

“Hey...”

“Good morning. What are you doing here. It’s your day off, isn’t it?”

“It is. And that’s why you’re coming with me now so that I can make sure you get something to eat.”

Dani’s smile broadened into a grin as he couldn’t hold himself back, reaching for Jorge’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. For a short moment Jorge froze. Never would he have expected that. Their first kiss hadn’t supposed to be happening in the alley behind the hospital, at least not in his imagination.

Sensing Jorge’s hesitation, Dani was already about to pull back, a mumbled apology on his lips. But Jorge was having none of that. If Dani wanted this, he sure as hell was up for it as well - no matter if any of their colleagues could see them.

Therefore, he pulled Dani back in, making sure that their lips met once again. It might have been a chaste kiss, but that didn’t matter to either of them; especially not when Dani reached for Jorge’s hand when they finally got on their way.

~*~

Jorge knew that he had to be there for Dani now, no matter what had happened between them. After all, he still cared so much for the older man and deep inside he was sure that Dani would do the same if their roles were reversed.

They had no idea how much time had passed, not knowing what was going on behind closed doors - both being aware that the longer they took, the more severe Marc’s injuries were. In such a case it was priority to get the patient up into surgery to stop any life threatening bleeding, but first they needed to be stable enough to actually make it into the operating theatre.

Jorge noticed some movement in the corner of his eye and when he turned his head, he looked into Albert’s worried face.

“I called the dispatch centre and explained the situation. We’re off duty for the rest of the shift. I’ll go and take the ambulance back...”

“Thank you.”

Albert just tried to smile as he squeezed Jorge’s shoulder before patting Dani’s arm. Without another word, Albert left for the emergency room entry where they had arrived earlier.

It was only a few moments later when finally the door of the exam room opened.

They pushed out a hospital gurney with Marc on it. The younger man was hooked up to several machines, his pale skin in stark contrast to the traces of blood. A more or less rhythmic beeping - that seemed too slow even to someone without medical knowledge - mixed in with Aleix’s frantic voice, once again on the phone.

“Is Emilio...? Good. Make sure surgery room 3 is prepared. I need two teams in there and enough bags of A+...”

At first neither Jorge nor Dani were able to move and before they could react in any other way, they disappeared into the elevator with Marc.

Slowly, Dani pushed himself up, but one hand was still holding onto Jorge’s arm. It was impossible for him to let go when he took a step towards the now open exam room. However, before Dani could take a look, Pol stepped outside and blocked his way.

“Dani...”

“How bad...”

Pol just shook his head and made a gesture towards the staff room.

“Not out here.”

~*~

Dani had not yet managed half of his shift, but still he felt like dropping his head on his desk and only open his eyes once he could go home. Not only had it been very busy, but they had also lost two patients around his age earlier on - a car accident and a suicide.

So as soon as it quietened down, he had retreated to his office, making sure they would only get him in a real emergency.

Dani had just started to do his paperwork, which had gathered up quite a bit over the last few days, when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. For a moment he contemplated staying quiet, but then his professionalism kicked in.

“Come in.”

Looking up at the door, Dani frowned when he saw Ana, Aleix’s medical student. Right behind her was a young man in green scrubs, looking way too good for this time of the day.

Slightly shaking his head and trying to focus again, Dani looked at Ana with a questioning expression on his face.

“Hey, Dani. Sorry to bother you, but Emilio asked me to bring you your med student...”

For a short moment, Dani was confused before his memories reminded him - during the last meeting with Emilio he had agreed to take over a student. He hadn’t been enthusiastic about it - Jorge had called it _grumpy_ \- but it was his job after all.

Once again, he looked at the young man, punching his brain as he noticed his beautiful eyes. The young man himself sported a wide smile as he reached out to shake Dani’s hand.

“Hello, I’m Marc. Marc Marquez Alenta.”

“Nice to meet you, Marc. Please sit down. Thank you, Ana.”

The female medical student closed the door behind her, leaving Marc and Dani on their own.

Despite fighting it in his mind, Dani let his eyes take in Marc from head to toe. And he was sure that a gorgeous body was hidden underneath those hospital clothes.

“So, Marc, tell me about yourself.”

Leaning back in his chair, Dani tried to keep his focus on the younger man as neutral as possible.

“Well, I am 24 years old. I’m from a small town in rural Catalunya, came to Barcelona when I started studying medicine. In my free time I love to ride motorcycles... Actually, I always wanted to become a professional rider, but due to a complicated injury in my youth, I had to quit. Found my love for medicine in that time though.”

“May I asked what kind of injury?”

“After landing on my head, I had severe trouble with my vision. Couldn’t ride a bike for ages until we found a specialist. I’m fine now, but bikes are reserved for my free time.”

Dani nodded knowingly. He himself loved to take a ride.

“Why emergency medicine?”

“I have to be honest... I originally applied for paediatrics, but unfortunately there was no free spot. So Dr. Alzamora suggested emergency medicine. But please don’t think that I don’t have any enthusiasm for your department! I am willing to learn everything and I really can’t wait to start working with you, Dr. Pedrosa.”

“Please call me Dani.”

And somehow Dani was already sure that he would enjoy having Marc around.

~*~

Pol sighed heavily when he sat down opposite of Dani and Jorge. In his hand he was holding a cup of water, but he was shaking so much that it almost spilled over. Now that Marc was on his way to surgery, the reality of the situation seemed to sink in for him. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Pol put down the cup and finally looked up at Dani and Jorge.

“It’s not looking good...”

The only reaction was Dani’s silent sob as he once again buried his face into Jorge’s shoulder.

“Jorge, you have been right. A broken rib had punctured the left lung. It had collapsed by the time you got here. The ultrasound showed severe bleeding from the spleen and pancreas. We couldn’t make out if the left kidney has suffered any damage. Aleix will have to check it in surgery... The CT showed an epidural hematoma...”

Pol couldn’t go on. All three of them knew what that meant, especially with the fact that Marc hadn’t been breathing by the time Jorge had arrived at the location of the accident.

Dani was sobbing silently in Jorge’s arms while his former partner just stared at the table in front of them.

“Emilio and Aleix will do anything in their power to save him...”

Pol himself sighed at his statement. He just prayed that their best was good enough for Marc.

~*~

Dani needed some fresh air or else he would throw up on the floor. As soon as he pushed open the door to the back exit, he gulped in the oxygen rich air. Only when the feeling of sudden sickness subsided, he leant against the wall in the small alley, not sure if his knees were ready again to hold him up.

He wanted to close his eyes, but he knew exactly what kind of pictures would appear in his mind. When he heard the door open again, he looked over and saw Marc stepping outside. He was slightly pale, his face very much affected by what they had just experienced.

For a few minutes they just stood next to each other without saying anything, until Marc slowly turned towards Dani.

“So... you don’t get used to something like this?”

Before he answered, Dani sighed and rubbed his face in his hands.

“You never get completely used to anything you see here. Because once you get used to it, you can’t be a good doctor any more. Believe me, in all the years in the emergency room I have seen many things... A lot of crime victims... but... that boy... The only reason why that gang attacked him was because he was gay. He did nothing wrong... There was no money or robbery involved... Being gay was the reason why they wanted him dead and those fuckers succeeded. Sorry... I’m not really being professional here, but that was just a bit too close to home...”

When Dani looked up again, he saw Marc standing right in front of him. He couldn’t really read the younger man’s eyes, but when Marc carefully lay his hand against Dani’s cheek, he felt a shiver running down his spine.

And he didn’t turn away when he felt Marc’s soft lips on his own, the sensation feeling way too good for that.

~*~

Nobody was talking to them. Jorge had lost any feeling for time, not knowing how long they had been sitting here on the floor, eyes on the door to the operating theatre where they were working on Marc.

Pol had made sure that the rest of Dani’s shift had been covered, realizing that the older man was in no state to treat patients right now.

Besides Jorge, no one knew about Dani and Marc. Dani had always been careful to keep his private life out of work, at least after there had been awkward moments with Jorge. However, everyone knew that he and Marc got on very well, a few possibly thinking about what was going on behind closed doors. But right now that didn’t matter to Dani. The only thing that mattered was someone coming to them and telling them that Marc would be okay.

“Thank you...”

For a moment Jorge wasn’t sure if Dani had really said something or not. His voice had sounded so small and broken, nothing he had ever heard from the older man - not once in all those years he had known him.

“For what?”

“For being here.”

“Where else would I be?”

Dani noticed every single emotion in Jorge’s answer and in that moment he realized that he didn’t deserve him - not any more, not after what he had done to him, not as a friend, especially in this situation.

However, Jorge was here, sitting next to him on the cold floor with his arms around him. By now Dani wasn’t sure if he had any tears left, but still had his face buried in Jorge’s neck. He could feel his warmth and smell his scent that was so uniquely Jorge. This was the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Jorge deserved everything in this world and yet, Dani had gone and broken his heart.

“I am so sorry...”

“What for, b-?”

Dani realized what had almost slipped from Jorge’s lips and immediately the lump in his throat grew bigger.

“For everything.”

“That’s a lot of things, Dani.”

There was obvious sadness in Jorge’s laugh, but he still made sure that Dani wouldn’t be able to pull out of his arms.

“Maybe we would have needed that apology a bit sooner. And not just from you. I know that I have done enough things to drive our relationship against the wall, but I always hoped I - we - would be able to turn the steering wheel in time. But then... it’s not like you can really fight it when you fall in love...”

~*~

Looking at the dinner in the oven, Jorge sighed. Usually Dani was the cook, but Jorge knew that he had to do something for the older man. He had even called his mom for the recipe, daring for another conversation of _Is everything alright with you and Dani?_

Of course, he had said that they were fine and that he just wanted to surprise Dani. However, that wasn’t the whole truth any more. Things had started to get a bit awkward when they moved in together. For both of them it was the first time living with a male partner. On top of that - like with any other couple - the daily routine had started to sink in. With both of them working in shifts, it weren’t the best conditions from the start.

Lately, both of them seemed easily irritated, fights more often than before in their relationship, Jorge really hoped that it was just a bump that they would get over.

He just wished he could have told this his drunken self the other week. Because that might have stopped him from flirting with that other guy in that bar. It would have definitely stopped the ‘almost’ kiss when Dani had found him in that dark corner.

Now all Jorge could do was try to amend things with Dani and he hoped that this would be the start of it. After all, they had barely spoken with each other since that incident.

Looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall, Jorge’s frown deepened. Dani’s shift had ended almost an hour ago and usually the older man called if he was late. Today, there hadn’t even been a message on the phone.

Half an hour later the finished dinner started to get cold again, when Jorge finally heard the apartment door being opened. Deep inside him, Jorge just wanted to rush towards Dani and wrap him in his arms, but instead he slowly walked to the kitchen door, stopping there to watch the older man.

Dani looked tired, but he still had a soft smile on his lips as he hang up his jacket and dropped the keys onto the small table in the hallway.

“Why didn’t you call?”

Jorge’s voice was low, but it still made Dani look up - and drop the smile.

“There was an accident... several injured people...”

Jorge nodded as the silence descended over them. Dani avoided looking into his eyes.

“I made dinner. It’s gone a bit cold, but I will heat it up again.”

“Sorry, babe, I’m not hungry.”

There was an attempt of a smile on Dani’s face, but it never reached his eyes.

“I will take a shower, okay?”

“Sure... and Dani?”

Dani was already on his way into the bathroom, but stopped at Jorge’s words.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Dani just nodded as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Jorge never got an answer.

~*~

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

The older man looked up at him, their long waiting time reflecting in his eyes.

“I just want you to know that - no matter what the outcome of the surgery is - I am here for you. I will help you in any way I can...”

Dani’s immediate response was a sad smile. His whole body was shaking when he pulled himself up slightly before climbing into Jorge’s lap. His fingers were cold when they slowly stroked the soft skin of Jorge’s cheek.

Jorge could see Dani swallow heavily before he pulled him in. Those lips were so familiar to Jorge, but this time this wasn’t a couples’ kiss - this was a kiss for a very dear friend.

“Thank you... I never deserved you...”

~*~

Looking up at the blinding sun, Jorge wondered if Dani would be up for a trip to the beach. After all, it didn’t happen too often that they both had some spare time together.

Jorge hoped it would be a nice surprise - after all, Dani thought he was at work, but after Albert had to drop out of the shift due to a low fever, Jorge had gotten the rest of the afternoon off. This way he would finally reduce the amount of overtime he had already accumulated this year.

As quietly as possible Jorge opened the door to the apartment. Before entering he listened for any sounds from the kitchen or the living room, but he didn’t hear anything. Jorge was pretty sure that Dani had gone for an afternoon nap - lots of night shifts catching up with him.

It was only when Jorge had closed the door and had taken off his shoes that he heard it. Sounds coming from their bedroom. And a deep groan coming from Dani.

Thinking the older man might be in pain, Jorge rushed towards the closed bedroom door. Just when he was about to push down the door handle, there was a moan that definitely wasn’t Dani’s.

At first Jorge froze in shock. That couldn’t be. He probably started to imagine things after the recent fights with Dani.

His mind wasn’t stopping his hand though as he slowly opened the door.

Due to the afternoon sun the curtains weren’t closed so that the white sheets almost glowed in the light. And in between two tanned bodies.

Dani was lying underneath the young man, whom Jorge recognized immediately as Dani’s med student Marc, his legs propped up on Marc’s shoulders. Almost like intoxicated, Jorge stood there for a moment, not making any sound, watching Marc fucking his boyfriend.

Dani’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed. Jorge knew that expression. He had once seen it in a very similar situation, before sex had become a more regular thing between them.

Jorge was about to turn around, leaving this hurtful and awkward scenario behind, when Dani opened his eyes and looked up at Marc. And what Jorge saw in those eyes broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

His hand was already reaching for the door handle again, his eyes still fixed on Dani and Marc as Dani suddenly turned his head - looking Jorge right into the eyes.

Jorge could barely hear Dani calling his name over the sound of the slamming door behind him.

~*~

Never had time passed as slowly, never had minutes dragged on like hours like on this day, and at a certain point Jorge didn’t even want anybody to step through that door. As long as nobody had come to see them, it meant that Marc was still with them...

They both got up immediately when they saw the door moving. Dani’s legs were about to give in again, but Jorge held him steady in his arms.

It was Emilio and Aleix - both of them sporting an unreadable expression on their face. For a moment they looked at each other before they made their way over to Jorge and Dani.

“How is he?”

Dani just managed to whisper, his hand holding onto Jorge tightly.

“Marc made it through surgery...”

There was no breath of relief - neither from Dani nor Jorge. They knew too well what Emilio’s tone was implying.

“I’m sure Pol already gave you an update on his injuries. We managed to stabilize his lungs. Despite being on the respirator, his oxygen stats are stable. Unfortunately, we had to remove the pancreas, the damage had been too severe. There had also been extensive bleeding from the spleen and his left kidney. We managed to stop the bleeding and the way it looks right now they’re both still working. We have to keep an eye on Marc’s blood stats in the next few days to see if there are any more complications.

Dani only nodded at Aleix’s report. His eyes were fixed on Emilio’s face though. He knew how vital Aleix’s work during the surgery had been, but in the end it wouldn’t matter if Emilio didn’t have good news.

“What about the epidural hematoma...?”

Emilio sighed slightly and lay his hand on Dani’s shoulder.

“I was able to stop the bleeding and release the pressure on Marc’s brain... But you know the statistics yourself, Dani. So far I can’t tell how much the bleeding had already left damage. I know it is hard, but now there’s nothing we can do, but wait and see. It’s in Marc’s hands now. But don’t forget - Marc is a young and strong man. We both know how stubborn he can be and also that he doesn’t give up in a fight. You have to have faith in him, Dani, faith that he will be alright.”


End file.
